Sonhos Turbulentos
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: George e Ginny::'Todas as noites aqueles benditos sonhos vinham atormentá-la, mas justo naquela noite eles estavam mais reais que nunca'::Incesto::


**Sonhos Turbulentos**

Era tarde da noite quando Ginny se acordou em um salto, gritando alto.

Sua respiração estava ofegante, estava suada e seus fios longos e avermelhados estavam grudados no rosto e pescoço. Seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados em horror e grossas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto repleto de sarnas.

Não, mais uma vez não!

Apoiando o rosto nas mãos, ela se sentou na beirada da cama, ainda soluçando forte e chorando desesperadamente. Mas uma vez aquele maldito sonho veio atormentá-la. Será que não podia dormir uma noite em paz?

A porta do seu quarto se abriu em um estrondo e o corpo másculo e atraente, coberto apenas por uma calça de pijama larga, de um dos gêmeos preencheu o campo de vista de Ginny, que estremeceu.

Os olhos verdes do irmão mais velho, que estavam brilhando com intensidade, se voltaram sobre ela numa mistura de preocupação e cansaço. Todas as noites aquela era a mesma rotina.

- O pesadelo de novo? –perguntou George com calma, ficando de joelhos frente à irmã, que não demorou a se aconchegar nos braços fortes dele.

A bela ruiva assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, era um tanto irônico para ela. Sonhar com o irmão, e logo em seguida ser abraçada por ele.

Depois de alguns minutos abraçados George disse que iria pegar um algum coisa para acalmá-la mais e saiu.

- Beba isso Gin –disse George entregando um copo de água com açúcar a irmã.

- Obrigada –sussurrou ela, sem conseguir olhar no olhos dele. Aqueles olhos verdes sempre a deixavam atordoada.

- Não quer me contar o que foi, dessa vez? –perguntou com calma George, deslizando as mãos pelos fios longos e ondulados de Ginny.

- Não –mais um murmúrio meio embargado foi proferido por ela, ter aquelas mãos tão perto de se era muito perigoso- Não. Não posso contar.

George sorriu abertamente para a irmã. Um sorriso confortante mente zombeteiro.

- Anda sonhando com algum rapaz e não quer me contar, Gininha? Prometo não dizer nada pro Fred ou pra mamãe! –disse ele num tom brincalhão.

Ginny sorriu ligeiramente, ele não sabia o quanto aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Só que no caso não era só um rapaz, era seu _irmão_.

George notou o tom escarlate no rosto da irmã, e percebeu que era exatamente aquilo.

- Bem, já passou não foi? –perguntou ele, colando seus corpos em um abraço. Uma onda elétrica percorreu todo o corpo do belo ruivo quando notou o quanto era macia e delicada a pele da sua irmã.

- Oh, meu Deus, não faça isso –bradou ela se afastando das mãos do irmão- Ou... Ou eu posso...

- Ou você pode o que Gin? –perguntou George, sem entender o porquê aquele repentino frio o assolou quando o corpo quente da irmã se separou do seu.

- Nada –sussurrou ela virando o rosto corado para longe do irmão- Pode... Po-pode voltar para o seu quarto.

O belo ruivo nem se quer se mexeu.

- Eu não vou a lugar nem um, a não ser que você me conte toda essa história –retrucou George, sentando-se na cama.

- Não posso –sua voz estava num misto de tristeza e desespero.

- Pode sim, Gin, confie em mim –pediu ele, se levantando e caminhando na direção da irmã, que se afastou dele.

- Você vai rir –bradou ela fechando os olhos e deixando novas lagrimas correrem pelo seu rosto. Ela podia ate ouvir a risada dele percorrendo toda aquela casa vazia.

Por que seus pais tinham que ir visitar uma tia distante? Ou por que o Ron tinha que ir para a casa do Sirius com o Harry e a Hermione? Ou por que o Fred e o Percy tinha que ir pra Romênia passar uns dias com o Charlie?

Eles podiam ter levado ela, não é mesmo? Assim ela não teria de ficar na casa do George!

Era uma tortura ter de ficar sozinha com o irmão sem conseguir tirar o corpo dele da cabeça!

- Não vou rir, prometo –respondeu George.

- Eu... Eu sonhei com você –murmurou ela com a voz embargada, caminhando ate a janela, de onde se podia ver uma bela lua minguante em meio ao seu negro repleto de estrelas.

- Ora, que bobagem Ginny –começou George chegando mais perto da irmã caçula que agora estava com seus 18 anos. Só agora notara que ela usava apenas uma camisa azul escura de lã que era de Fred... Por que aquilo o estava deixando tão zangado?- Isso não tem problema nem um... Eu sonho com você, com o Fred, com a mamãe e com o Ron o tempo todo... Ate com o papai eu sonho às vezes.

- Não esse tipo de sonho –sussurrou ela sentindo as bochechas pinicarem por conta do rubor quando flashes do seu sonho vieram a sua mente.- Va-va para o seu quarto, amanhã tem trabalho.

- Então, que tipo de sonho era? –perguntou ele num fio de voz chegando mais perto da irmã, que ainda olhava para a lua.

- Ah, por Merlin, George! –ela disse se virando e ficando frente a frente com ele- Eu sonho com seu corpo, com seus beijos, com seu rosto, com seus olhos, Droga! Eu sonho com você, e comigo, nos dois... A Meu Deus, é tão difícil entender o que eu quero dizer?

George estremeceu, só em imaginar os sonhos da irmã ele ficou corado, mas será que era ele mesmo? Poderia ser muito bem Fred, eles eram idênticos!

- Não precisa ser necessariamente eu, Gin, pode ser o Fred... Nos somos idênticos, ate a mamãe nos confunde as vezes –disse ele tentando conter a onde de excitação que percorria se corpo.

- Por Merlin, George, vocês são idênticos, não completamente iguais... Seu cheiro e diferente, a textura da sua pele é diferente, o tom esverdeado que seu olho adquire quando você fica feliz ou zangado é diferente, o jeito que você fala é diferente... Mais rouco, eu acho –ela falava meio afobada e sonhadora ao mesmo tempo em quanto andava pelo quarto- Ate seus ombros são diferentes, George. O seu é um pouco mais largo do que o do Fred. Vocês são completamente diferentes. Eu nunca os confundiria, nunca!

Os olhos de George estavam arregalados, ele pensava que apenas ele e Fred soubessem dessas diferenças entre eles, nunca imaginou alguém parando para pensar naquilo. Nem sua _irmãzinha_.

- Agora, por favor, saia... Eu... Eu só vou arrumar minhas coisa, amanhã de manhã vou para alguma hospedaria aqui perto –disse ela, não conseguiria mais olhar nos olhos do irmão depois de ter lhe falado tudo aquilo.

- Não, Gin –pediu ele, sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal.- Fique Não faz sentido você sair de casa.

- Eu não posso, George –sussurrou ela voltando a admirar a lua- Não conseguiria olhar nos seus olhos depois que lhe disse aquilo.

George a abraçou por trás e afundou seu rosto da curva do pescoço de Ginny e inalou aquele aroma floral que a irmã possuía.

- Ginny... –murmurou ele contra seu ouvido com a voz ainda mais roca, agora Ginny sabia que ele estava ficando louco!- Por favor... Não vá.

Ondas elétricas percorriam o corpo da ruivinha, em quanto as mãos grandes de George deslizaram pelas laterais do seu corpo ate sua coxa, onde ele parou e a apertou com força.

- George... Pare –murmurou ela deixando a cabeça cair no ombro do irmão- Isso é mais um sonho, não é?

George não respondeu, apenas continuou a explorar o corpo da irmã caçula com suas mãos, cada local quentinho e macio que ela possuía. Puxando a barra da blusa que ela usava, deixando-a apenas com uma delicada calcinha, quase infantil de mais para uma adulta como ela, na cor amarela com uma corujinha no canto.

Ginny gemeu quando as mãos do irmão começaram a cariciar seus seios, os fazendo enrijecer. George beijava o pescoço desnudo de Ginny em quanto massageava o bico dos seus seios, que eram rosados e macios.

Seus seios não eram exageradamente grandes, ou pequenos de mais, eram normais. Um tamanho entr G, perfeitos na opinião do belo homem de médios cabelos ruivos.

Quando George prensou com mais força seu quadril junto ao corpo de Ginny ela sentiu que um volume na calça do irmão já havia se formado. Mais um gemido rouco escapou por sua garganta então ele a virou e a beijou ardentemente.

As mãos de George mantinham-na junto ao seu corpo malhado, seus seios estavam prensados contra o peito dele, que podia sentir o quão os seus mamilos estavam rijos.

Em questão de minutos Ginny e George já estavam na cama, unidos em um só corpo, em uma só alma, cobertos apenas pelo fogo do desejo e da luxuria que cada vez os consumia mais e mais.

Ginny estava quase atingindo o clímax quando George murmurou no seu ouvido, com a voz rouca e embargada pelo momento:

- Acorde.

**-O-**

Seus olhos se abriram e ela notou que não estava mais no quarto de hóspedes da casa do irmão deitada com ele na cama de casal que lá havia.

Aquele quarto era maior e tinha mais moveis do que o do irmão e o que brilhava lá fora não era uma belíssima lua minguante, mais sim um radiante sol de verão.

Quando desviou os olhos para um emaranhado de cabelos negros que estavam sobre seus seios Ginny pareceu se lembrar de onde estava e _com quem_ estava.

Tudo não havia passado de mais um sonho... Um sonho que havia sido o mais real e turbulento de todos.

- Bom dia, querida –Ginny desviou seus olhos para os dois belíssimos olhos azuis esverdeados que a fitavam com intensidade.

- Bom dia, Harry –murmurou ela dando um carinhoso beijo na testa do marido... Sim, ela o amava, só não como amava seu irmão... Isso seria impossível.

- Noite agitada a de ontem, não? –ele perguntou com malicia beijando o colo desnudo da bela ruiva, sem desvias os olhos dos dela.

- Você não imagina o quanto...

**_FIM_**


End file.
